


A Secret Chord

by hysteron_proteron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/hysteron_proteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It goes like this</i><br/>The fourth, the fifth<br/>The minor fall, the major lift"</p><p> </p><p>Stiles and Derek get soulbonded to each other. Life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Chord

  
Stiles wakes up to heat pressing against his entire body and a low thrum in his head.

"What the hell?" he mumbles, twisting and turning against the warmth to come face-to-face with stubble and the distinct smell of one Derek Hale.  
"Ahh!"

Derek yawns, pulling Stiles closer. "Mmm, shh. C'mere and stay."

Stiles squirms and manages to slide out of Derek's hold, his head still thrumming lightly.  
"Gotta piss," he says, stumbling out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Bits and pieces of last night flash through his head; his face buried between Derek's cheeks, Derek's hard cock sliding into him, Derek's mouth wrapped around his cock, Derek sprawled across the couch, guiding his cock into Stiles' mouth.

He licks his lips, remembering the taste of Derek's skin, and heads into the bathroom, flicking on the light. He sighs, releasing his bladder, and wonders what he's going to do next.

He shakes himself clean and heads back to the bedroom, standing in the doorway and watching Derek, who lazily opens an eye and smiles at him.

"Mmm, Stiles, come back to bed."

Stiles comes closer, eying Derek's erection, and sits down on the edge of the bed.

Derek sits up, letting the sheet pool around his lap and comes closer to Stiles, pressing his lips into his shoulder. "Come on, Stiles. You ready for round two?"

Stiles finds himself ready and desperate. " _Yes_." He presses back against Derek, tilting his head and seeking a kiss. Derek obliges, and Stiles is in his lap shortly, Derek's tongue in his mouth and his hands roaming Stiles' body.

"Oh Derek, that feels so good." Electricity jolts through Stiles at every touch of Derek's and he moans. Derek lays him on the bed and nudges his thighs open, pulling his underwear down, revealing Stiles' glistening head.

Derek hums contentedly, watching as Stiles jerks up at his touch, skimming fingers along his shaft. "Easy there. Wouldn't want you going off too fast now would we? Wanna drag this out, make you _squirm_ and beg me."

"Oh please," Stiles breathes, arching into Derek's touch.

"Beg me," Derek murmurs into his ear, licking a stripe up his stomach and ending at a nipple, taking it in his mouth.

"Fuck me, please, Derek, _please_."

"Good boy," Derek says, lubing up his fingers and sliding them inside Stiles.

Stiles groans and presses back desperately. "Please Derek need you in me, please."

"Easy, easy, Stiles. Let me get the condom on."

"No just do it bareback, I'm clean, please, just fuck me th-" _-is isn't me. Why am I saying this?_

"No. Condoms or nothing, Stiles."

Stiles whines. "Fine."

"Attaboy," Derek says, removing his fingers and lining his cock up before he slides just the tip in, Stiles letting out a breath. Derek slips his cock inside and Stiles jolts at the sensation, senses aflame.

"Ohh Derek, feels so good keep doing it please keep don't stop," Stiles says, feeling fire roar behind his ears.

Derek laughs deep in his throat, biting down on Stiles' shoulder. "No worries, Stiles, I'm not gonna stop," he murmurs, thrusting inside and Stiles sees stars.

They sparkle in front of his eyes, the spots dazzling and sparking as Derek thrusts once twice then a third time, Stiles squirming and pushing back against him before Stiles comes with a moan, Derek's penis swelling inside him and Stiles comes again, feeling it fill him up.

Derek grunts, coming as well as his penis slowly goes down, sliding out of Stiles, and he leans over pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

What was that? Stiles thinks. I was all over him.

"Mmm, Stiles, that was good," Derek murmurs, pulling Stiles against him and nuzzling him. 

Stiles' eyes close as a rush of contentment washes over him and he hums, leaning against Derek's chest. "Yeah that was."

Derek continues nuzzling him, rubbing his shoulders and dipping his tongue into Stiles' ear.  
Stiles shudders and presses closer to Derek.

"Keep going," he hisses, palming his hardening cock.

Derek grins, moving down to nip and suck at Stiles' skin. Stiles groans, waves of arousal surging through him and he shakes his head. _I just came. How am I getting turned on so easily?_

"Gonna make you feel good," Derek growls, biting down on Stiles' shoulder and Stiles lets out a yelp of pleasure. _This feels so good. But_ why?

"Yeah, you are, you're making me feel so good, bite me more, mark me please Derek please." _Why am I-I don't-stop!_

Derek _hmms_ , biting down deeper, sucking hard against Stiles' skin and Stiles moans and lays out underneath him, pleasure coursing through his body, lighting his veins on fire. Derek straddles him, greedily sucking and biting on his clavicle and Stiles knows he's going to leave marks. And he finds himself not caring as red marks pepper his skin.

"Taste so good," Derek murmurs, moving down towards Stiles' navel and licking it, grinning when Stiles shudders under him, gripping his shoulders.

"Need more," Stiles pants out, arching his hips desperately.

Derek presses a biting kiss into Stiles' thigh and laughs against his skin. "Oh you'll get more, don't worry about that, Stiles."

His warm wet mouth descends upon Stiles' cock, his head glistening and foreskin pulled back, and Stiles melts at the sensation.

"Hnnrgh," he manages and Derek smiles around his cock. Stiles feels a tongue running along his head and then sliding down the length of his shaft and he lets outs a moan. _How does he know just how to touch me?_

Derek slips off his cock with a soft 'pop' and ducks down to his balls, licking at the soft globes, and Stiles shivers with pleasure.

"Derek," he groans out, squeezing his shoulders.

Derek pulls off and grins up at him, licking his lips. "I'm just getting started, Stiles," he says, before diving back down between Stiles' legs, nudging his way under Stiles' balls and he reaches out his tongue to gently prod at the skin. Stiles feels sparks jolt up his skin and he arches his back, desperate to get more of Derek's tongue inside him.

Derek pushes his tongue inside, reveling in the tight heat around him, Stiles' legs spread wide. Stiles moans as Derek's tongue goes deeper, gliding along his sensitive walls.  
 _This feels amazing. How does it feel so good?_  
Derek pulls his tongue out, spit covering his face and he plunges back inside, sending a jolt of electricity through Stiles' body and Stiles grunts, sending an arc of come against Derek's back.  
Derek groans, feeling Stiles clench around him and he comes as well, spilling his seed on the floor.

A wave of euphoria splashes over Stiles and he sprawls out on the bed, watching as Derek wipes himself and the floor up with a sheet.

"That was good, wasn't it, Stiles?" he says, coming back into the room after tossing the sheet in the hamper.

"Yeah," Stiles breathes, scooting over as Derek settles onto the bed, pulling Stiles against him. Derek's skin feels warm and fuzzy and Stiles nearly falls asleep again on top of him, the buzzing thrumming warmly through his body and he yawns, Derek yawning as well.  
I could go for some food right about now, Stiles thinks.

"How about some food?" Derek asks. "I'm getting pretty hungry. Let me loan you a pair of boxers; I have some old ones that should fit you." Derek gets up and rummages through his drawers, giving a nice view of his ass to Stiles who swallows, trying to temper the sudden flare of arousal.

"F-food sounds good," Stiles says as Derek stands up, holding a pair of boxers out.

"Great. I'll get dressed and start cooking, if you like."

"Sure. Thanks." Stiles watches as Derek walks out of the room, wearing just a pair of sweatpants, and he brings the boxers up to his face, breathing in the subtle scent of Derek and soap and he shudders in pleasure before putting them on. He scrounges around for his shirt, sniffing it and putting it on, and walks downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Mmm, Derek, that smells nice."

Derek chuckles, sliding a plate full of bacon and eggs onto the table and gesturing towards it.  
"Sit, sit. That one's for you. I'll have mine shortly." Derek sits down with another full plate across from Stiles and smiles at him. "Dig in."

Stiles does. "Ish good," he mumbles, swallowing and beaming up at Derek.

Derek laughs out loud, reaching out and ruffling Stiles' hair, and Stiles finds himself leaning into the touch.

"Mmm," he hums, closing his eyes as Derek cards through his hair. "Feels nice."  
He can tell Derek leans in by the breath against his cheek and the feel of lips against his own.

"You know what else feels good?" Derek murmurs, lapping at his lower lip.

"What?" Stiles breathes out. _Why are we acting like this?_

"Kissing you." With that Derek slips his tongue in between Stiles' lips and Stiles lets out a moan. Derek's hands wrap around the back of his head, cradling it as Derek pushes his tongue deeper in.

"Mmf," Stiles says, sliding his tongue inside, exploring Derek's mouth.

"Come on, let's head to the couch," Derek purrs, running a hand down to cup Stiles' ass.

Stiles lets himself be led to the couch, mind a jumble of thoughts and flares of arousal that blot out everything else.

***

Stiles settles into his desk chair, ignoring the buzzing in his head, and pulls up his tabs. He clicks over to one in particular.

"Well, time to start the test," he says, clicking over to one of his favorites and pulling out his cock. The buzzing intensifies and he winces, cock still soft. "Damn it. Gotta keep trying." He clicks over to another of his faves, running his hand down his length, his cock remaining stubbornly soft.

There's a creak at his window and Derek climbs in.

"I can't," he starts, tossing his shirt onto Stiles' bed. "-concentrate with you doing that. I keep getting spikes of arousal that aren't mine." Derek growls, pulling Stiles out of the chair and holding him against his chest.

"I don't know what you need to concentrate on that I'm such a distraction from," Stiles replies, looking up and smirking at him.

Derek growls again, pushing Stiles to the bed. " _Everything_. The Alpha pack is bearing down on us and all I can think about is _you_." He looms over Stiles, ducking down and yanking Stiles' shirt over his head. "Get your damn pants off."

Stiles strips, arousal radiating through him, his foreskin retracting and a drop of precome beading at his tip. He presses himself to Derek, sinking to his knees and pulling Derek's pants down, mouthing at the tip through his boxers.

Derek groans, nearly ripping his underwear off, his cock springing forth and bouncing a bit against Stiles' face. Stiles nearly starts to drool looking at it and opens his mouth, sucking the tip in desperately. He rolls his tongue around the glans, Derek's hips moving rapidly and Derek rests his hand at the back of Stiles' head holding him there.

"Gonna make you feel me," he murmurs, nearly snarling as he starts to pump his hips. Stiles' mouth is forced open, drool collecting as Derek slides in and out. Stiles groans, swallowing down spit and precome. Derek thrusts in and out, sliding inside Stiles' mouth. "God, you're so warm, Stiles."

Stiles moans around him as Derek's thrusting stutters and he comes, sending a thin line of come dripping down Stiles' chin. Stiles swallows the rest, wiping his chin on Derek's boxers, and collapses back on the bed, cock red and jutting against his belly.  
"You gonna help me out, Derek?"

Derek smirks, straddling Stiles and reaching a hand back to grasp his cock. Stiles jolts, sparks flying through him at the touch and arches his hips up. Derek laughs, running along Stiles' slick length until Stiles spurts, coming all over his hand.

Stiles shudders as Derek pulls up, licking his own hand clean.  
"Is that better?" he mumbles out, watching as Derek's fingers go in and out of his mouth, flares of arousal spiking through him at every finger.

"Mmmhmm." Derek nods, finally finished cleaning his fingers and he picks up his shirt, slipping it over his head. "See you later, Stiles." And with that he exits out the window, as quickly as he came in.

Stiles shakes his head, the buzzing returning slowly and lightly, filling his head with its hum.

***

He's explaining it to Scott a week later when Derek's car pulls up and haphazardly parks, Derek swaggering out and heading straight for Stiles.

"-So I keep getting this buzzing in my head whenever I'm not around him and -"

"Stiles!" Derek calls out, reaching out for him.

Stiles swallows, taking in Derek's tight t-shirt and even tighter pants and he feels a spark of arousal jolt up his body. _No. Not here. Please._  
He follows Derek's hand, finding himself pressed against Derek's chest, their lips together and Stiles can feel the tip of a tongue prodding his. Through a dim haze of arousal, he can hear Scott's outraged yelp of "What the hell?" but Derek's tongue making it past his lips blots out anything else. He presses even closer, hands winding up underneath Derek's shirt, feeling his muscles and Derek's hands wrapped around his waist, desperate to touch him.  
 _Why am I acting like this?_

Derek pulls back, leaving Stiles' lips swollen and red, panting hard himself.  
"I think we need to see Deaton. I can't- _we_ can't keep doing this."

Stiles nods, a low thrum of panic and fear coursing through his body at Derek's words, and he shivers, pressing himself into Derek's chest, frantically trying to get rid of the throb of anxiety.

Scott coughs. "Uh, guys? I'm still here. But we should totally go see Deaton. I'll take Stiles."

Derek nods, reluctantly pulling Stiles off him and shoving him towards Scott. "Good idea. I'll see you two there."

***

Stiles pulls around to Deaton's, his head buzzing angrily, watching for Derek's car and almost bolting out when it pulls up and Derek comes out. He runs up to Derek, pressing his face into his chest and breathing in Derek's scent. Derek leans down, his nose in Stiles' hair and they stay like that until Scott clears his throat.

Derek looks up, arms still wrapped around Stiles, mouth forming the word "no" in response to Stiles' muttered question. Stiles nudges him, wedging himself even closer to Derek. Derek answers him then, murmuring "no" into his hair and he can feel Stiles relax against him.

Scott clears his throat again. "Maybe we should go in?"

"G-good idea." Stiles slowly extricates himself from Derek and walks towards the clinic.

***

"Dr. Deaton! We have a problem," Scott calls out, eying Stiles and Derek pressed together.

Dr. Deaton comes out into the waiting room, wiping his hands on his pants. "What happened now?"

Derek speaks up. "Stiles and I have an issue."

Deaton raises an eyebrow. "Do you? Well my office is free, come on in."

Deaton raises another eyebrow when they're inside and done explaining. "Well," he starts. "it could be any number of things. A curse, a errant love potion but I think it could be a soulbond."

"How do we get rid of it?" Scott asks.

"You don't."

Stiles wakes up in Derek's arms, Derek and Scott worriedly looking over him. "You okay?" Derek murmurs. "You kinda fainted."

"We can't get rid of this?" His voice raises at the end, cracking and splintering and the _bond_ hums in contentment.

"No. I'm afraid you two are stuck together," Deaton says. "Sorry," he adds as an afterthought.

"I bet Lydia could find something out," Scott says encouragingly.

Derek shakes his head, Stiles practically in his lap. "I don't want the rest of the pack knowing about this. Thank you Dr. Deaton."

With that they walk out, Derek still supporting Stiles with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

***

Derek climbs into his room and this time Stiles lets the flares of arousal come, lets it wash over him.

"Derek," he lets himself speak before sinking down to his knees in front of him.

Derek shakes his head, pulling Stiles up and pushing him to the bed. "Take off your pants," he murmurs.

And Stiles does, sliding his half-open jeans down over his erection and he groans when Derek does the same.

"Shh." Derek kneels at the foot of his bed and pulls Stiles towards him, slurping his wet head into his mouth.

Stiles makes a noise deep in his throat as Derek hums around him, tongue roaming his skin.

Derek sucks more of him into his mouth before pulling off and pressing a kiss to Stiles' inner thigh and it's so intimate that Stiles nearly comes right there.

"Gonna-careful," he chokes out and Derek smiles toothily, pressing another kiss to his thigh, this time with a little bite before diving back onto his cock.

Stiles comes rather quickly, the push-pull of Derek's warm wet mouth sending him over the edge and he watches, transfixed as Derek swallows, Adam's apple bobbing as his pink tongue darts out to lick at his lips.  
"Can I help you out?" Stiles asks, eyes half-lidded and sleep-filled.

"Keep your legs closed; I've brought lube." Derek fishes around in his jeans puddled on the floor before pulling out a small tube of lubricant.

Stiles watches as Derek lubes up his thighs, pressed tight together.  
"Is this what you want?" he asks.

Derk nods, pressing his hard cock between Stiles' thighs and starting to slide against them, groaning softly at the friction. He presses his cock down harder, slipping between Stiles' legs and rubbing on them.

Stiles eagerly looks on as Derek's eyes close in pleasure as he ruts against Stiles, finally coming with a grunt all over Stiles' thighs.

"Mmm, sorry, I'll clean up," he mumbles, hunting around for a towel.

Stiles reaches down, swiping the come up with his fingers and popping them into his mouth. "No prob, I got it."

Derek shudders, watching Stiles slurp up his come, and straddles him, getting his own thighs slick with lube. His cock stirs with renewed interest and arousal spikes through Stiles again.

Derek slides his hardening cock against Stiles' own and Stiles whines, precome beading at the tip.

"You like that, huh?" Derek whispers, maneuvering his cock to rub against Stiles' slick one and Stiles lets out a gasp.

"Y-yes," he stutters out, arching his hips up, rubbing more of Derek's hard leaking cock with his own.

Derek squirts a little bit of lube on his hand and grasps both their cocks in one large hand and Stiles' eyes nearly roll back in his head, arousal singing through him.

Derek jerks them both off until they come right after the other, coating his hand in their mixed spunk.

Stiles pants, one hand reaching behind him for a box of tissues on his desk before tossing them near Derek. "Here," he stumbles out, waves of euphoria and contentment drowning him.

Derek wipes them both off with shaking hands, nearly collapsing against Stiles.

"I should," he groans out. "I should get home."

***

Stiles slumps against the couch, listening to Derek's voice get louder and louder, anger coursing through him until finally he can't take it anymore.

"Derek!" he calls out, shoving Derek back onto the couch and straddling him, pressing a sharp kiss to his neck.

Derek shudders, arms coming to wrap around Stiles' body and his eyes close. Stiles presses closer, squirming his way against Derek's clavicles, feeling his breathing even out.

Scott coughs and Stiles looks up, twisting his head to see the rest of the pack staring at them.

"So, what uh what's going on there?" Erica asks.

Derek opens one eye and deadpans. "Nothing."

"Stiles is on top of you. That doesn't look like nothing," Boyd says.

"It's nothing! Completely nothing! Certainly not a soulbond....Oops."

"Damn it, Stiles." 

Stiles can feel a small rush of annoyance flow through him and he blushes a little. "Sorry Derek. It slipped out?"

Derek groans.

"A _soulbond_? Do you know how rare those are?"

"One in every 100,000 couples are soulbonded. Soulbonding, also called Licerian Bonds after Robert Licer who first discovered them in 1912, is an intense bond between two or more people characterized by intense sexual activity the first month and a slight decrease the next few months finally tapering off after a year-"

"A year!" Stiles yelps before Derek places a hand over his mouth.

"Hush, Stiles."

"-Anyway, more symptoms include a buzzing in the head intensifying the more one bondmate is away from the other, and, uh, one of the bondmate's penis grows larger during intercourse."

Stiles buries his face in his hands.

Derek ignores him, rubbing circles against Stiles' back wordlessly.

"Wow this article's really in-depth," Allison says.

***

Stiles opens up his web browser and pulls up the article for soulbonding and starts to read:

"Famous Soulbonded pairs include Prince William and Kate Middleton[19], Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt[20], and Neil Patrick Harris and David Burkta[21]."

There's a creak at his window and Derek climbs in, coming to rest against Stiles' shoulders, nuzzling at them.

"Anything interesting?"

"Mmmhmm. Did you know Licer originally thought soulbonds were just a shared mental delusion? It wasn't until 1927 that he first acknowledged that maybe they were something real when Patrik and Eva Frisk came into his office complaining of unexplained sexual appetites and the buzzing thing? The two had met only weeks prior when Patrik bumped into Eva at the park but had been inseparable since. There's a movie about them: Two Weeks. I'm downloading it now." Stiles pauses, grinning at Derek. " _And_ there's soulbond porn."

Derek rolls his eyes, tugging at his pants, and adjusts his bulge. "I've noticed."

Stiles glances down and smirks, feeling a spark of arousal engulf his body and he sinks to his knees, pulling Derek's pants down as well.

"So, what's in this soulbond porn?"

"Lots of eye-gazing and touching and frantic sex," Stiles mumbles around the head of Derek's cock. 

Derek presses Stiles' head closer to his crotch and Stiles hums in contentment, arousal flowing through him. "Sounds pretty good. Maybe we can watch some together some time."

"At your place though," Stiles says, tugging down Derek's underwear, letting his swollen cock spring forth.

"Yes, of course," Derek answers, guiding Stiles to his feet. "Wanna fuck you instead. I brought lube."

Stiles swallows, picturing it in his mind and arousal floods his system, before he nods. "That sounds good."

Derek grins at him, fishing around in his jeans for his lube before triumphantly pulling it out. "Hold onto the chair," he says.

Stiles does, turning his head to watch Derek lube up his fingers.

"You ready?"

Stiles nods, letting out a gasp as Derek glides his fingers across his hole. 

"Tell me more about soulbonding."

"Th-there's books about it. _Just One Night_ is the most famous; it's by the first known homosexual soulbonded pair. They were bonded in the forties. But I found it used for cheap."  
Stiles gasps as a finger broaches his entrance.

"Keep going. Tell me more."

"The sixties was when soulbonding really took off. People used to throw soulbonding parties, they were called Red String parties because people used to believe a red string would connect you to your bonded. Ahh."  
Another finger gets added to the first and Derek watches as Stiles' hole stretches just a little.

"More," Derek grunts out, squeezing Stiles' hips.

Stiles lets out a low short moan. "No United States president has been soulbonded although some say that Buchanan was soulbonded to a man. Much of the European royalty has been soulbonded with the most recent being Prince William."

Derek adds a third finger, stretching Stiles' hole even more. "Tell me more about the Red String parties."

"Well one of the articles I found said they were more like orgies, with-" Stiles' groan obliterates whatever he was going to say as Derek idly flexes his fingers inside him.

Derek leans close, nipping at Stiles' shoulder, sucking and biting hard enough to leave marks. "Keep going."

Stiles moans, arousal searing through him, and he continues. "With everyone fucking each other all at once. But other articles suggest Red String parties were more like a gangbang, with everyone taking turns with one person."

Derek hums, reaching down and twisting one of Stiles' nipples in his fingers. "Mmm. Anything else interesting?"

Stiles gasps, attempting to arch his back but Derek's large hand stops him. "Well, some people theorize that the reason one partner's penis gets larger is to facilitate breeding; other people say it's a dominance thing. There's a rumor that Angelina Jolie's clit is actually larger than Brad's dick."

Derek hums, slipping the condom on his cock and lining the head up with Stiles' stretched hole. "Stay relaxed, Stiles. Keep talking."

Stiles whines, arousal dripping through his pores, as he feels the barest touch of Derek's cock on his hole. "The divorce rate for soulbonds is virtually non-existent. 9% of all soulbonds are non-sexual; although soulbonds don't generally cross orientations."

Derek slides the head of his cock into Stiles' hole and Stiles lets out a yelp of pleasure.  
Derek pauses, holding his cock and moving it inch by inch inside. "Keep going, Stiles. I want to hear more."

Stiles shudders and pushes back against him. "Many common stereotypes of soulbonding exist including that it's always the dominant partner that has the larger penis and tha-ah!"

Derek slides all the way inside, grinning as his penis grows larger and Stiles moans wordlessly. "Go on, Stiles."

"I-I don't know if I can," Stiles pants out, arousal and want and _need_ all coursing through him.

"Of course you can. You talk all the time; you can talk through this."

Stiles takes in a deep breath and shivers. "Soulbonding occurs more frequently (2–6 persons per 100,000) in heterosexual people of northern or western European ancestry, and less frequently in other populations. There are groups for people looking for their soulbonds and...." Stiles trails off as Derek moves inside him.

Stiles pants, groaning as Derek thrusts. "I-I'm not sure I can talk with you doing that."

Derek smirks, squeezing Stiles' hips. "Oh I think you can. Keep going, you're almost there." He reaches down and lightly palms Stiles' dripping cock and Stiles groans.

"O-okay. Christians believe that the soulbond is a gift from God. Other lesser-seen symptoms include hearing the other person's voice and seeing through their eyes. Supposedly children born out of soulbonds are said to be more gifted although studies are inconclusive whether or not that's tru-" Stiles breaks off into a moan as Derek glides his hand across Stiles' cock in time to his thrusts until Derek comes, filling the condom. Stiles comes as well, spilling his seed on the floor.

"Good job," Derek murmurs, wiping Stiles up with a towel and guiding him to the bed. He lays Stiles down and slides in with him, wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling him close.

Stiles hums and presses back against Derek. "You're staying?"

"Yeah, your dad's out right?"

"Yeah," Stiles mumbles, turning around and burrowing into Derek's chest, half-asleep. Derek yawns, shifting closer and falls asleep.

***

Stiles wakes up to warmth against him and a sense of something off. There's a noise near the door and he looks up in shock to find his dad there.

"Dad! Uh this isn't what it looks like! We didn't do anything, I swear. We were just sleeping."

"Stiles. Wake him up. Put on some clothes; I want to see you both downstairs."

Stiles nods, swallowing and gently shoving Derek awake. "Derek! Derek," he hisses.

Derek grumbles, opening his eyes blearily. "Hmm? Wha's wrong Stiles?"

"My dad found us."

Derek's eyes widen and he nearly falls out of bed. " _Shit_ shit shit. What are we gonna do?"

"That's my line," Stiles says, grinning weakly at him.

Derek chuckles, fishing around for his underwear and pulling them on. "All right. We should go get dressed."

The two quickly get dressed and head downstairs.

"Stiles, Mr. Hale," Sheriff Stilinski starts.

"We didn't do anything, Dad! We were just sleeping," Stiles interrupts, not noticing how Derek slips his hand into his or the waves of soothing calm that wash over him.

"Sheriff Stilinski, I should mention that your son and I have a soulbond," Derek says, ducking his head a little. "We should have told you sooner but we were trying to find a way to get rid of it."

"Now why in the world would you try to do a thing like that? Soulbonds are a blessing. Your mother and I never found ours but I think she'd be glad to know that you found yours, boy."

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and squeezes Derek's hand back.

"Besides," the Sheriff continues. "You're not the first ones in Beacon Hills to have a soulbond. Years ago, we had a boy, Colten Smith who came home from college with his bonded on his arm, real pretty thing named Mrui."

Stiles pauses, mind already planning ways to research and find the two. "All right, Dad."

"And as for you, Mr. Hale, I don't want to see or hear you sneaking into my son's room again. You want in, you use the front door."

"Yes, Sheriff Stilinski."

***

Stiles pulls up Google and types in the names his dad mentioned.

"Derek, we're taking a trip. Get your coat."

Derek laughs. "I take it you found the people your dad talked about?"

"Mmmhmm. Mrui has a dance studio not too far from here."

"All right. Come on."

The two pile into Derek's car and drive out to the dance studio.

Stiles knocks on the door and gasps when it opens. Derek growls lightly, pulling Stiles back against him.

"He's part-Fae, careful Stiles," Derek hisses.

The ethereal man standing before them smiles, tucking a strand of silvery-blue hair behind his ear. "Hello, I'm Mrui. And who might you be, besides a mortal and a werewolf?"

"Derek Hale and this is my soulbonded, Stiles Stilinksi."

"Hale, yes, I remember that name. Pity about your family, boy," Mrui purrs, inviting them inside. "We live above the dance studio. Stilinski as in the Sheriff?"

"Yes."

"Mm, fine man that Sheriff. Come on then." Mrui guides them up a set of steps at the back corner of the dance studio, a door opening onto a wide open space, with a brunet man sitting at the table.

He looks up from a stack of papers and laughs. "Mrui! I told you to stop bringing home strays."

"Oh these aren't strays, Colt. They're Beacon Hill's newest soulbond pair."

Colten gets up from the table and walks over, extending a hand. "Hello. My apologies about Mrui; he hasn't quite learned human customs yet. Despite being here longer than I have."

Derek nods, still watching Mrui warily.

Mrui notices. "I won't hurt you or your bonded, werewolf, so you can stop staring at me like you're planning to pounce." He pauses, smirking. "It wouldn't work anyway. I have powers."

"He doesn't have powers; he's only half-Fae," Colten stage-whispers to Stiles. "He only got the looks and phenomenal dance skills." His voice raises and he pulls Mrui against him, gesturing them towards the living room. "Come sit. Obviously you're here to learn something, right?"

Stiles grins. "Right. Come on, Derek."

They follow into the living room, sitting down on a sofa, Colten and Mrui on a large plush chair.

"So, what questions do you have?"

"We can't get rid of this can we?"

"No, mortal, you can't get rid of it. But relax, after a few years you get powers."

Derek rolls his eyes. "We should have found a non-supernatural pair. Fae lie."

Colten clears his throat. "He's not lying. I did get some of his dance skills."

"So I guess that means I'll get your brooding skills, huh Derek?"

"Haha, Stiles. Does it really take a year for the sex stuff to taper off?"

"College-age boys _not_ into sex several times a day? Mrui and I thought that was the best part of our soulbond."

"It's not _so_ bad," Stiles says, ducking his head and blushing.

Colten and Mrui exchange a look and Derek grumbles.

"They're not helpful, come on Stiles."

"You two have basic questions that can be answered with the Wikipedia page."

Mrui holds up a hand. "And for your next question, werewolf, as for why this happened, well werewolves _are_ three times more likely to have a soulbond."

"And Fae?" Derek shoots back, tugging Stiles against him on the couch.

"Five times more likely. Easier for breeding."

***

Derek finally gets up, tugging Stiles with him. "Thank you for the help."

"Oh no problem, call on us anytime you have questions," Colten says, walking them out.

Once outside Derek turns to Stiles and says, "We'll just go back to my place; it's closer. Call your dad."

Stiles does, ignoring the quick flare-ups of anger that Derek gives off.

***

Derek crowds Stiles against the wall, biting at his neck until it leaves marks and Stiles gasps, his body burning with arousal. Derek growls, sucking on Stiles' skin and Stiles attempts to squirm out of his hold but Derek pins him down.

"Stay here, wanna mark you, mine, mine, _mine_ ," Derek growls again, shoving Stiles' pants down and getting onto his knees. "Gotta get these off. Step out."

Stiles steps out of his pants quickly, pulling his underwear down, cock half-hard, watching as Derek pounces on him, sucking his cock down immediately and Stiles' eyes roll back into his skull, arousal flooding him.

Derek runs his tongue along Stiles' head, pulling more of his cock into his mouth then pulls off, biting the inside of his thigh and sucking on the skin there. "Want you to fuck me."

Stiles boggles briefly and then manages to blink. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." Derek nods, pulling off and sitting back on his heels, and looks up at Stiles.

Stiles swallows. "Uh, a-all right."

"You know where the lube and condoms are," Derek answers, sliding his pants off and stripping out of his shirt.

Stiles swallows again, arousal throbbing through him as he searches through the drawer, finally pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He comes back to a fully naked Derek, sitting on the couch.

"Been imagining your tongue inside me..." Derek trails off, grinning as Stiles slides to his knees and buries his face between Derek's thighs, obscene slurping noises following and Derek sighs happily. "All right."

Stiles pulls up, mouth covered in sweat and spit, and _hmm_ s. "How're we gonna do this?"

"I can always get on my hands and knees."

Derek gets into position and Stiles settles between his legs, cock hard and dripping. He smears lube all over his fingers and around Derek's already wet hole. He gulps, sliding the very tip of a finger inside and Derek lets out a groan, laughing a little.

"I can take more than just a tip, Stiles."

Stiles humphs and plunges the rest of his finger inside while Derek shudders.

"Mmm, much better, Stiles, keep going."

Stiles adds another finger, fascinated by the way Derek's ass closes around him, then another, watching as his ass stretches to accommodate him.

Derek sighs and groans, feeling Stiles' long fingers fill him up. "God, Stiles you feel so good. Can't wait for your cock inside me."

Stiles groans himself, arousal bubbling up inside at Derek's words. "All-all right." He pulls open the condom, sliding it onto his throbbing cock and lubing himself up, slipping his fingers out of Derek's ass at the last possible second and replacing them with the head of his cock.

Derek lets out a throaty moan and it goes straight to Stiles' dick, making him slide even more inside. "Ohh, yeah Stiles, that feels good. Just what I wanted. Keep going, let's see how much you can fit inside me."

Stiles slides even more inside, watching it disappear into Derek's hole, starting to move against him greedily, Derek pushing back, head thrown back in pleasure.

"Oh Stiles yeah that's good, god you feel so good inside me." He pauses and then Stiles has to tilt his head to understand him. "What's it like inside me?"

Stiles groans, moving against Derek hungrily. "Ohh, you're warm and tight, so warm." He pants, digging his hands into Derek's back as he comes.

"Did you come?" Derek asks, arching into Stiles' hands.

"Yeah, let me just-" Stiles reaches down and takes a hold of Derek's dripping cock and strokes him through an orgasm, his come splashing out on the floor.

Derek shudders as Stiles slides out of him, collapsing on top of Derek.

"Mm, that was good," Stiles murmurs into Derek's neck.

Derek nods, squirming out from under Stiles and pulling him against his chest.

***

It's a stormy night when Stiles gets kidnapped.

Derek doesn't notice for a few hours until the buzzing in his head becomes too intense to bear and he shimmies his way into Stiles' bedroom, only to find it empty, the bedsheets rumpled and the desk chair turned over.

"Shit."

He sniffs around, noticing a sharp acrid scent in the air, a sharp contrast to Stiles' musky earthy scent. He knows the scent. 

The Alpha pack. 

Derek knows he can't do this on his own, much as he'd like to, knows he's going to have involve his pack.

" _Shit_."

He sighs and shimmies back down, rain pouring around him as he lopes back to his place, already composing e-mails in his head.

Scott's not going to like this, he thinks, sighing and rubbing his temples.

Scott doesn't like it. Neither do Isaac, Erica, Jackson, or the rest of his motley pack.

"How'd you manage to get him kidnapped, Derek? Aren't you always up in his room doing _whatever_ it is you two do up there?" Erica asks and Derek can hear her bite off his name.

"We weren't...I wasn't in his room at the time."

"But weren't you outside?" Jackson sneers. 

Derek ducks his head, muttering a "No."

***

Stiles wakes up to damp cold and his head throbbing, the buzzing almost too much to bear.

"What the hell?"

"Oh good, you're awake." A voice comes out of an intercom and Stiles looks up at the ceiling.

"Let me out!" he cries out and the voice laughs.

"You're not getting out."

Stiles shakes his head as the buzzing continues and he feels a hand stroking his face. He closes his eyes and succumbs to the buzzing.

***

The buzzing's a constant thing in Stiles' head now, has been for the past five days and he's starting to lose it. 

Deucalion runs a hand up his thigh, stopping to cup his balls through his jeans.

"Such a pretty thing. You deserve a better bond than that _Derek_." He sneers the last word and Stiles would spit at him if he had any left.

Deucalion continues. "Yes you deserve a much better Alpha, someone like me. Someone who'll protect you and treasure you." He whispers into Stiles' ear, voice almost caressing him and Stiles shudders. "Someone to give you _all_ that you deserve."

Stiles' pants are down and his traitorous body is responding, soft pants coming through his clamped-shut lips as Deucalion's soft hands trail up and down his body, dipping into the soft crevice between his legs and sliding inside. Stiles grits his teeth and refuses to say anything even as Deucalion taunts him.

"Come on, Stiles, darling, I know you want to say something. I want you to say something. Let me hear something sweet drip from your lips."

"Fuck. You," Stiles snarls, wrenching his body away from those probing hands but it's no use Deucalion's faster, Deucalion doesn't have this infernal buzzing clogging up his head, and Stiles jerks away and finds himself looking at the pack in Derek's house. Out of Derek's eyes.

 _Derek!_ he screams wordlessly, overjoyed at finally seeing the pack. _I'm in their basement._ He starts to think the address but just as abruptly as he entered Derek's eyes he leaves, blinking back to his body.

***

Derek paces the floor, the rest of the pack watching.

"Ease up, Derek," Isaac drawls. "We'll find him."

"It's been five days, the buzzing has gotten worse and I keep getting flashes of arousal that aren't _mine_."

The pack looks at each other and Erica pipes up. "We could try to track him. I bet Deaton has something he could use."

Derek shakes his head. "No, I know who I need."

It's raining when Derek knocks on the door and Mrui answers.

 _Of course it's him_ , Derek thinks before opening his mouth.

"Where's your bonded, werewolf?" Mrui asks, interrupting before Derek can speak.

"He's- we don't-" Derek stops and hangs his head. "I don't know. He got kidnapped nearly a week ago. I know who did it-the Alpha Pack-but not where they're keeping him. I was hoping you and Colten could help?"

Mrui glances back inside the house and nods. "We'll help. Come inside, we need to know everything you know about this Alpha Pack."

Derek walks inside.

***

Three days later, Derek walks into his house with Mrui and Colten in tow. "Guys, these two are gonna help us get Stiles back from that hellhole he's in."

The pack cheers before Derek holds up a hand and continues.

"Mrui says that if I concentrate I can see what Stiles sees. We're gonna try that to find out where he is."

"What that means," Mrui say, "is that you lot need to clear out so Derek can concentrate properly."

The pack clears out, Erica tossing off a "Good luck," as she leaves.

"Now then, Derek, I need you to close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice."

Derek does so, hoping this works.

"Think of Stiles, of his body, his scent, whatever works for you. And try to focus on the bond. I tend to imagine it as musical notes but you can use whatever works for you, strings, nature, I know a werewolf couple that uses howling."

Stiles swims before his eyes, all lean muscle and intoxicating aroma, and Derek tries to imagine the bond, pictures Stiles all wrapped in his scent, air thick with fog and warmth, and he can feel it getting warmer and warmer until he blinks and finds himself in a basement.

 _I'm in!_ He looks around, cursing Stiles' non-werewolf vision and tries to take in as much as he can, thin sunlight streaming in through a window and Derek realizes he recognizes this place.

 _The basement of their headquarters! We're coming Stiles. I love-_ he starts to think before he's whisked back to his own body.

"He's in the basement. I know where he is now. They've taken over an old house we used to hang out in as teenagers. Send the pack in, we're going now."  
Derek bursts out of the house, Mrui tagging along, neither surprised at the gaggle of teenagers on his porch.

"Would you like to..." Derek trails off, pausing as Mrui smiles wide, teeth pointy like a shark's.

"Of course I'm coming. Teaching dance can be so _boring_ sometimes. Let's go."

Scott blinks. "Wait, how are you coming along?"

Mrui grins. "I did get more talents than just my phenomenal dance skills. I can also fly. I don't utilize it often."

***

"Wolf out two miles from the house, we'll surprise them. I'll take the Alpha, the rest of you can handle the others. Mrui-"

"Oh I'll handle myself just fine, Derek."

The pack nods and Derek watches them wolf out, snouts lengthening and claws sprouting from their nails.  
He howls and the pack howls back.

***  
Isaac breaks the lock and they slip in, ears up and eyes wide.

Derek nods and they spring, leaping at Deucalion's fellows.  
Derek spares a glance for Mrui and sees him gleefully grinning and ripping out the throat of a beta with his bare hands, blood flying through the air.

He continues on, picking up the scent of Stiles until he reaches the basement. And Deucalion's scent. He growls, slamming into the door with his shoulder and breaking it down.  
The basement's dark but Derek doesn't need to see to do what he's going to do.

The scent of Deucalion and Stiles and arousal hang in the air. Deucalion's eyes are closed, Derek notices. _Perfect._  
He pads up to just to the right side of Deucalion and pounces, landing on him and ripping him away from Stiles. Deucalion snarls and starts to wolf out, claws tearing ineffectively at Derek who snarls back and rips a hunk out of Deucalion's arm.

The wolves circle each other, Deucalion bleeding profusely and Derek pounces again, aiming for his other front leg, managing to tear out a chunk of skin and fur. Deucalion howls in pain and tries to get at Derek but he leaps out of the way.

Deucalion limps out of the way, growling at Derek, and instead jumps at Stiles, who was huddled in a corner. Derek growls low in his throat and jumps onto Deucalion, tearing at his throat until the wolf lies dead on the floor.

Derek changes back and watches as Stiles crawls over to him, climbing into his lap.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, the buzzing finally subsiding and buries his face into Derek's chest.

"I think," he starts, breathing in Derek's scent. "I think we're good for now."

Derek nods, arms tightening around Stiles' body. "Yeah, we are. Come on, let's get you out of here. The pack's taken care of everyone else by now."


End file.
